pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Neighbor
'A New Neighbor '''is Codiana "Cody" Remerez's first appearance. This episode focuses on Cody meeting Phineas, Ferb, their family, and Isabella. Isabella gets jealous when Cody starts spending a lot of time with Phineas, and Cody explains thier friendship to Isabella. Meanwhile, Dr.Doofenshmirtz finds out that Phineas and Ferb, Perry's owners, build fantastic inventions on a daily basis. He then plans to capture the boys and make them build inventions for him so he can take over the Tri-State Area. Ferb and Cody then lead the kids against Dr.Doofenshmirtz to rescue Phineas, while Perry is ordered to stay behind -Prolouge- The episode starts out at night at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Dr.Doofenshmirtz himself was looking on the internet. He then found an article on all of these crazy inventions. "Hmm..." he questioned. "Now, what is this? 'Two eleven-year-old boys built all of these creations and more! These boys, step-brothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, don't just build things to pass the time, they also hang out with their friends and pet platypus, Perry. PERRY?!" As Doofenshmirtz continued reading, his mind was bustling with information. "Well, well, well, I guess I have to postpone my original plans for another day..." he said with a smirk. -Cody- Moving into a new town is wierd, especially if you're someone like me. Now normally, I wouldn't mind moving. But I have loose ends to tie up. "Codiana!" my mom called from downstairs. "Wash your hands, then come down here for dinner!" "Okay, mom!" I yelled. I walked into the bathroom, smelling the chicken wings that came out of the oven. I love that smell. I heard voices as I went dwnstairs, my hands still a little damp. "Nice place you got here!" I heard a boy say. "Yes, and we got it for a good price." I heard my mom say. "I didn't even know that we had a vacant house here!" said a teenage girl. "Neither did I, Candace." said an older woman. "Yes, though it's very nice." said an older man with a British accent. "My daughter and I went through a lot back at our old home, so we decided to move somewhere else." Mom explained. "Sometimes the city is cruel." a boy with a British accent spoke. "Suburban life is much better." "Exactly! Thank you, Ferb!" said the first boy. I walked through the archway to see another family sitting down at the table. Curious, I walked into the dining room. "Codiana!" Mom exclaimed. "Meet our new neighbors, the Flynn-Fletcher family." "Hi, I'm Linda," the mother said. "And these are my sons, Phineas and Ferb, my daughter, Candace, and my husband, Lawrance." "Nice to meet you." I welcomed. "I'm Codiana. But you can call me Cody." "Oh, no, no, no, no, ''no!" mom exclaimed. "Your name is Codiana. That is that." "Mom, you know I hate always having to be called Codiana!" I argued. I didn't care if our neighbors were watching. I deserved to voice my opinioin. "I at least deserve to have a nickname." Mom sighed. "Fine." she curtly replied. "But that's the only nickname I'm allowing you to have now." Later on, we sat down and ate dinner. "So, Phineas," I started. "What's Danville like?" "Danville's awesome!" he started. "Everyone here is so nice, there's a beach near here, and the schools are great!" "Really?!" I asked. Phineas nodded. "Awesome!" "Why don't you come over to our backyard tomorrow?" Phineas asked. "I could introduce you to the other kids!" "Mom?" I pleaded. I knew she wouldn't let me out of the house without her permission. "Sure!" she answered happily. "Just be back beofre seven." "Yes!" I cheered. We talked throughout the night, and finally the Flynn-Fletcher family went home. I couldn't sleep that night. My first day and I already made some new friends! The next morning, I got dressed, told my mom I was leaving, and I ran out the door. I saw Phineas and Ferb in their backyard, lounging against a tree. I went inside the fence door. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hey Cody!" Phineas welcomed. "What are you two up to?" I asked. "Nothing much." Phineas responded. "So, when are the others coming?" I asked. "Well, Isabella should-" he was cut off by a girl with black hair and a purple dress come in. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked. "Who's this?" "Isabella, this is Cody." Phineas introduced. "She's our new neighbor. Cody, this is Isabella, she lives across the street from us." "Hi!" I exclaimed. "Hey!" Isabella returned. Turns out, Isabella is a Fireside Girl, like I was beofre I left my old home. I asked to join her local troop, and she said she would have to ask the others, but she has my vote. Awesome! I think I'm really going to like it here! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Abandoned Pages